The Vacation at Genesis World (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for The Vacation at Genesis World. One day at Alexis and Jim's house, Alexis, Jim, Emmet Brickowski, Lucy/Wyldstyle, Vitruvius, Batman, Uni-Kitty, Benny the Spaceman, MetalBeard, Bad Cop/Good Cop and President Business are looking at the photos. Alexis: Look at those, You guys. Jim: It reminds me of the fun times we had at the LEGO World. Then, The Journals were starting to glow. Princess Yuna: So, I wonder what color is glowing today. The Journals glowed yellow means Joy. Emmet Brickowski: This is so awesome. MetalBeard: Aye, That it is, Matey. Alexis: What do you make of it, Cop? Bad Cop: Don't know don't care. Benny the Spaceman: I agree with Emmet though. Then, Princess Luna came to see them. Princess Luna: Hello, Yuna. (to Isamu) Look, Isamu, It's your big sister. Prince Isamu: (embracing Yuna) Princess Luna: Be sure ready for your vacation to Genesis World. Princess Yuna: Okay, Mama. Hiro: Then, Let's got pack our things. Yuna got the Journals together. At Dinner, Alexis and Jim spoke with their parents. Alexis: (eating salad) Jim: Mom, Dad, Can we go with Yuna and the others to visit Genesis World? Alexis: It'll be the best vacation since our friends visited us from Genesis Park. Larry: I see no reason why not. Ellie: Be sure to give our regards to Radcliffe once you're there. So, They got their permission from their parents. Meanwhile, Yuna and Snowdrop are getting their things together. Princess Yuna: (has Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4) I can hardly wait 'til tomorrow. Snowdrop: Me either, Yuna. Prince Isamu: (cooing) Princess Luna: I know, Isamu. They're going on vacation tomorrow. (puts Isamu into his playpen) The next morning, Alexis, Jim, Emmet and the others were waiting patiently for Yuna and her friends. Jim: (looked at his watch) What's taking them so long? Alexis: I don't know. Benny the Spaceman: They should be here by now. Uni-Kitty: What if they got lost or something? Bad Cop: Don't be foolish, Uni-Kitty. Good Cop: They'll be here soon. Emmet Brickowski: (spotted something) Here they come now! Soon, Yuna and her friend came just in time. Princess Yuna: Hello! Alexis: We were beginning to think you guys wouldn't make it. Dipper Pines: We're just glad to be here. Princess Flurry Heart: Now, Let's get going. Jim: Alright. So, They make their way to Genesis World. Later, Yuna and her friends arrived in Genesis World. Princess Yuna: We made it! Emmet Brickowski: Awesome! Princess Twila: This is so cool! Then, They've met with Radcliffe. Alexis: Hi, Radcliffe! Radcliffe: Ah, Alexis, Jim, Princess Yuna, Welcome, All of you! Dipper Pines: We're just on vacation. Princess Skyla: You don't mind, Do you? Radcliffe: Not at all, You're all welcome here anytime. Now if you follow me, I'll take you to your hotel rooms. Jim: Okay. Jamie: This is so exciting to see all the prehistoric animals. Snowdrop: I know. Phineas Flynn: If our folks could see us now. They followed Radcliffe to the Hotel. Meanwhile at Golden Oaks Library, The Princesses are watching the babies at the Nursery. Princess Luna: (to Isamu) Is my baby having fun? Prince Isamu: (playing with his blocks) Princess Luna: He is. Princess Celestia: How're my babies doing? Prince Indy: (cooing) Princess Celestia: (chuckles) Princess Anna: (chewing on the teething ring) Misako: I take it Tyrone is enjoying his fun time, Cadance. Princess Cadance: He sure has, Misako. Tyrone: How soon will they be back, Sensei? Sensei Garmadon: They will be soon enough. Until then, All we can do for now is wait. Lloyd Garmadon: Right, Dad. Nya: Let's get back to training. Jay: Right behind ya, Nya. Kai: Same here. Twilight Sparkle: Good luck with that. So, The Ninjas continued their training. Back with the foals and children, They're settled in their biggest hotel room. Princess Yuna: (took the Journals out of her ????) Princess Flurry Heart: ?????: ???: Wyldstyle: Good Cop: ????: Nyx: Princess Yuna: And so, the foals . Back at Golden Oaks Library, . Prince Isamu: (crying) Princess Luna: Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225